


Ramsay's Revenge

by J65



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, RPF, Smut, Wrestling, celebrity, gordon - Freeform, ramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You think you can beat Gordon Ramsay at a cookoff. Things go better than you planned.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Ramsay's Revenge

You had always thought your cooking was good, and you were about 30% sure you could beat Gordon Ramsay. Yeah, that sounds about right. I mean, if you tried really hard you could probably beat him right? You had challenged him on Twitter, and had agreed to meet up at The F Word restaurant London today at 5PM, enough time for you both to prepare your dishes for the blind tasters and have them judged.

As you made your way to the restaurant, you checked your watch. It was 4:55PM. Perfect! You were going to be on time. You waiting for a few more minutes, and at precisely 5PM, Gordon came out of the restaurant and greeted you, shaking your hand. He then wished you good luck, saying you were gonna need it. 'Good luck? He looks amazing as he is.' you thought to yourself, grinning as you entered the restaurant. You had to make sure during the competition that you didn't get distracted by him though.

You had already decided that you were going to be baking a cake, so you had memorised a recipe and as soon as you got into the restaurant, you went straight into the kitchen and started getting ingredients out. Gordon followed close behind, not speaking a word as he followed you into the kitchen. You started measuring everything out, adding an extra egg and some more flour to make it richer, determined to beat the chef at his own game. You started mixing everything, including the chocolate sprinkles together in one big bowl, a confident smirk on your face as you practically skipped over to the oven and put your cake in way before Gordon had even started mixing his. "You can't rush art." he said, trying to cover up his panic.

After your cake had cooked, you took it out of the oven, let it cool and began icing it. You got baby blue icing and covered the entire cake in it with a palette knife, then got pink icing and put it in dots around the edge of the cake, making sure it was just right. It was a blind taste test, but presentation still mattered. You put yours on the counter ready to be served. Gordon had rushed icing his, so it didn't look the best. As the waiter took the cake upstairs, you both waited there tensely.

You looked at Gordon, admiring his hair, your face softening at his attractive features, even though he'd had quite a bit of cosmetic surgery done to make him look younger. You weren't complaining though. In fact, the only thing that annoyed you about him was the fact that he had a wife, and that your Dad thought he was an absolute dick. It was a shame he had only seen Hell's Kitchen, because Gordon is a lot nicer in every other show.

The waiter came back down with the results, and handed them to Gordon. Gordon opened the booklet, he noticed that it was 3 - 0. He turned over the page, and there it was. Your name. You jumped with joy as he looked at you in awe and a little sadness. "How about this. We have a wrestling match as a rematch?" he asked. Your face lit up as you thought of seeing a shirtless Gordon. "Deal." you shook his hand and agreed on a time and place, which happened to be at your house at 10 that night.

After you got home you were absolutely buzzing to see Gordon without his shirt on... it was only on the intro to The F Word and a few times in Hotel Hell and Kitchen Nightmares that you got to witness this beautiful sight, so you were pumped. You changed into a bra and leggings for maximum comfort while wrestling.

At 10 he arrived, and you invited him into your living room, where you had set out a few soft mats on the floor, to minimise injury (if it even came to that). He took off his shirt and you had to bite your lip to stop your mouth from dropping open at his rather muscular physique. You got at opposite corners of the mat, and then he ran towards you, lifted you up over his shoulder and slammed you down on the ground. You got up though, and this was when he grabbed you and pushed you down onto the mat backwards by your hands.

You were laying on your back on some soft mats, pinned down by Gordon Ramsay. Oh boy. You felt your cheeks filling with colour as you kept staring at his beautiful face. You just lied there in awe (there wasn't really much you could do about it anyway). After a while, you decided to move things forward and you wrapped your legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" he asked, stunned.   
"I-I've always had a huge crush on you, a-and I figured this was my chance to, you know." you said nervously   
He smirked and before you could do anything about it, he let go of your hands and wrapped his arms around your back, then managed to lift you up as you giggled at his strength. He smiled back at you and you told him where the bedroom was. He carried you up the stairs and into the room and placed you on your back on the bed. "You look amazing in a bra and leggings by the way." he said.   
"Oh, thank you." you replied, blushing slightly more than you already were, given the compromising position you were in.

He started to run his hands around your body and as he took off your bra and started to knead your breasts you moaned. He took this as a sign to keep going, and removed your leggings as well, then shortly after, your panties. You were now lied naked on the bed before him, totally at his mercy.

He slid his hand between your legs and began to rub at your clit with his thumb, making you moan as he slid two fingers into you. You were already wet from the 'wrestling' so it was easy for him. He found your g-spot and pressed down on it, making you cry out in ecstasy. You could see his erection get bigger everytime you moaned. He started to rub your g-spot and clit faster and kept getting progressively faster. You felt close and when you were about to cum, he stopped. You whines at the loss of contact as he pulled his fingers out of you.   
"I'm not done with you yet." he said as he smirked seductively.   
He unbuttoned his pants and got you to suck him off. You enveloped his dick with your hands and mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip, earning a moan from Gordon. You started going faster and faster and his moans got louder and louder until he said "I'm gonna-!" and you stopped.   
"Two can play at that game." you grinned cheekily as he moved you further towards the edge of the bed. He knelt down and started to lick at and suck on your clit. It felt amazing. You moaned out, him taking this as a sign to go faster as his tongue sped up, bringing you to the edge and over. You moaned as you came, you squirting all over Gordon's face. He flinched away reflexively, and as you came down from your high you propped yourself up on your elbows and started apologising profusely.

He shut you up by pushing his fingers in again, then immediately taking them out. He stood up and placed his dick at your entrance, rubbing it against your folds for lubrication before pushing into you. You both moaned in unison as you felt yourself stretch to accommodate his dick, and he managed to push all the way in after a bit of resistance.

After you adjusted to his size, you gave him the okay sign and he started moving, you moaning and him grunting as the feeling. He started to speed up as he felt you relaxing around him after adjusting, so he started to go faster. Every time he thrusted you moaned. You just couldn't help it, it felt too good! And this had been your dream ever since you were sixteen and watched a few episodes of The F Word on Channel 4, which proves that dreams can come true.

As he got faster your moans got louder, tell him that you were going to cum. He was getting closer too, as he started to growl instead of just grunt, and it sounded so hot. He was moving really fast now, and a few more thrusts and you came. You called his name as you came, him doing the same as you felt him cum inside you, him filling you up.

He pulled out as you both panted, you sitting up and your mixed fluids dribbling out of you. "We should have got a towel or something. " you complained as you leaked onto your bedsheets. "Not to mention you squirting all over my face!" he laughed.   
"Yeah I probably should have told you about that." you smiled.

"So, who won the wrestling match?" he asked.   
"You, and you get a prize." you replied.   
"And what might that be?" he grinned cheekily.   
"My virginity." you said as his face fell in an instant. 


End file.
